New Years Just Got A Bit More Fun
by Caitlin Olivia
Summary: Sirius and Marlene sneak away from everyone else to have their own fun... Sidelong story for We Are Alive If Others Remember Us, pure smut!


_This story is an add on to We Are Alive If Others Remember Us and is pretty much pure smut so enjoy! :)_

The giggling behind us was cut off when Sirius pulled the door closed. According to the grandfather clock at the top of the stairs it was ten to midnight. Sirius latched an arm around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"You look so beautiful tonight Marley" he breathed. Sirius was the only person in my life who was allowed to call me Marley, I didn't even let my parents, there was just something comforting when he said it. A soft sound of content escaped the back of my throat when I felt him brush my hair away from my throat so he could scatter kisses along my jawline. My arms entwined his neck as his thumbs rubbed tiny circles over the bare skin at my waist, slowly drawing my body closer to his. Sirius drew back from me enough to look me in the eye before lowering his face down to mine. There was a loud crash making us jump apart, our lips had barely brushed. I quickly whirled to face the stairs, only realising that the noise had come from the room behind us when I saw that there was no one there. My attention was drawn back to Sirius: his eyes were bright and shining with lust and his hair was ruffled where I had had my fingers tangled in it. I bit my lip. He grabbed my hand suddenly, pulling me up the basement stairs. As we clattered into the foyer I noticed how still the rest of the house was; everybody else must still be outside watching the fireworks and counting down to new year. Without hesitating he led me over to the door hidden by the staircase.

"Sirius" I whispered. He looked back at me, still leading me down the corridor.

"Is this alright?" he asked capturing my face between his warm palms. I trusted him…I nodded, leaning up on my toes to kiss him. His strong hands angled my head so he could deepen the kiss, his tongue parted my lips, and my fingers dug into his hair again. We stumbled backwards down the small corridor until we reached the room Sirius was sharing with James. I just hoped he didn't decide to come back anytime soon, it had been so long since me and Sirius had had uninterrupted time. I heard him kick open the door behind him without breaking our kiss or his hold on me which had now moved back to my waist. As we got through the door he shoved it closed and backed me into it. His hands slipped to my hips and he grinded his own against them. I moaned against his mouth which only spurred him on. My own hands fumbled to lift his jumper over his head and, when that was discarded, went straight to the buttons on his shirt, stripping that away too. Sirius shirtless was a sight to be reckoned with. A deep groan left his throat when I grabbed the tie that was still round his neck and pulled him back to me. He hitched up my tight skirt and moaned again when he felt the small scrap of lace underneath his hands. His fingers rubbed urgent circles on my clit; my head fell back against the door in ecstasy. Sirius' lips captured mine again and his hands slipped round to my ass, his grip urging me to wrap my legs around his waist. He lifted me easily and carried us over to his bed, laying me down beneath him. His hips grinding slightly as we continued to kiss passionately.

I pushed him back suddenly, when he wasn't expecting it, so he ended upon his feet again beside the bed.

"What-?" I ignored him and went for his belt. His voice cracked as I slowly rubbed the bulge in the front of his trousers. I unbuttoned his trousers so deliberately that he whimpered and tried to grab my hands out of the way to do it himself. When I resisted he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back: "Don't you dare fucking tease me" he growled. His trousers and his boxers dropped to the floor and before I knew it his cock was thrust in to my mouth. After the initial shock I took control and sucked his whole length before leisurely flicking my tongue across the purple head. Sirius groaned and the grip in my hair tightened making me gasp. His other hand was shoving my dress strap off my shoulder so that he could gain access to my breasts. As soon as I was free he tugged me up by my hair and shoved me against the nearest wall.

"You have been a very bad girl Miss McKinnon". Sirius kissed his way down my neck to my nipple and swirled his tongue around it before taking it in his mouth, making me whimper, I could feel my panties grow wet as he continued working both my breasts.

"Please Mr Black, punish me". It was like they were the magic words. He threw me back on the bed and I scrambled to get rid of the rest of the dress as he stalked towards me, loosening his tie. He positioned himself between my legs and then grabbed both my wrists and pinned me to the bed. His kisses were electric and I was so distracted that I didn't notice he'd tied my hands to the bed frame until it was too late.

"You bastard!" I cried. "You're the one who wanted punishing" he smirked kissing his way down my stomach. His hot breath on the inside of my thigh made me squirm with desire. He kissed both of my inner thighs and then hovered over my pussy teasingly. He just loved to be in control didn't he? Just as I was getting desperate he swept his tongue across my clit at the same time as two of his fingers dove inside me. I let out a cry which made him pump faster. I writhed around so much that my hands slipped free of Sirius' bondage and I dug my fingers in to his shoulder blades with pleasure.

"You'll pay for that" he hissed, flipping me over so I was on my hands and knees. He stroked the head of his cock on my soaking centre, making me moan even more. "Beg"

"Never"

"I said, Beg!" He slapped my ass so hard that my hands slipped. I grasped the headboard for support as he slapped me again; Merlin was it a turn on. I ground my butt back against him which wound him up even more. Finally, he gave in and thrust into my wet pussy with another slap. He pounded me for several minutes and then I wanted to be in control. I pulled away from him and got him on his back before straddling him. It was my turn to tease him. I hovered tantalising above his erection both my hands on his chest. He snarled and grabbed my hips slamming me on to his hard cock, I cried out again which only drove him even more insane. As I bounced he licked him thumb and rubbed circles on my clit making me moan louder and louder. I reached my peak and tumbled into an earth shattering orgasm. All my muscles tensed around him and my mouth opened into an "O" shape. Sirius grabbed me by the neck and flipped us back over.

"I didn't say you could cum" he snarled in my ear as he pinned my body with his. He grabbed one of my legs pulling it up on to his shoulder. Keeping his other hand firmly on my throat, he proceeded to fuck me senseless. I thrust my hips up to meet him on every stroke the deep angle hitting my sweet spot every time.

"Sirius" I panted "Sirius cum with me, please, oh, please". His strokes became even harder and faster. I was pretty sure that his grip on my leg was bruising and then he let out a grunt as he came hard at the same time as I was taken over by my second orgasm. He released his grips on me and put his hands on either side of my head to remove his body weight from me. We blissed out together for a few minutes.

"I've missed you Marley" he whispered as he kissed my neck. He rolled off of me and then dragged my limp body into his side.

"You, Sirius Black, are going to be the death of me" I mumbled too zoned out to care. Like that we drifted off to sleep into the New Year.


End file.
